


Awkward School Functions

by MorbidbyDefault



Series: The Ginger Midget Case File [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ginger Midgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/pseuds/MorbidbyDefault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Honor of Kiss-A-Ginger Day, I'm writing a few stories featuring my lovely Ginger Midgets, and a few others. In this one, the twins learn just how awkward, yet rewarding it can be to attend a school dance. The characters are all mine, except for Sherlock Holmes, who is mentioned in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward School Functions

AS IN: HAPPY KISS-A-GINGER DAY!

Teeheehee…this can only lead up to one thing: GINGER MIDGETS FICS!

We'll start with the boys, and yes, yes they are a bit older.

Enjoy!

Awkward School Functions

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was supposed to be a simple school function. Neither of them had wanted to go, deciding they'd much rather go over to help their uncle dissect a human brain. However, with quite a bit of prodding from both parents, the boys found themselves standing in the corner of the large room, observing the other kids that danced to the loud music.

"Ti, I'm going to go get some punch. Want some?" Timothy hollered over the thumping of the bass. His brother nodded his head, thoughts obviously distracted by whatever he was looking at. The first rolled his eyes, already having some sense of what was keeping Titus so preoccupied, and turned to leave. Titus hardly noticed, as his eyes continued to watch the vision across the room.

She was pretty in pink; so pretty that he had to remind himself not to let his jaw drop. Her bright blond hair was swept up into curls, all of which bounced to the beat of the music as she nodded her head back and forth. She was talking with some of her friends; he recognized them by the fact that they were in the same pack as usual. She glanced his way, which made the poor boy fluster and look frantically around the room, before he shyly glanced back to her. She was still looking at him, her own smile widening a bit. It took his breath away.

"You should go ask her to dance, Ti. I think she likes you almost as much as you like her," Timothy's amused voice called from beside him. He looked to his brother, who was holding out the small plastic cup full of sparkling punch. Titus took it, immediately downing the glass's entire content. Timothy laughed, before he grabbed it from his hand once more. He set his own aside, and took a strong stance in front of his brother.

"Right, you're going to stand up tall, march over to Katarine Marshall, and ask her to dance. She's going to say 'yes', so you're going to take her out there and show her how lucky she is to dance with one of the two best looking mates at this wretched school." Timothy smiled as he pulled his brother upright. He yanked up the zipper on Titus's hoodie just a bit, and proceeded to ruffle his bright red curls just enough so they no longer seemed pasted to his head. Titus took a deep breath, before nodding his head. He took one step, before hesitating. However, a forceful push from his twin had him soon taking quick steps toward the lovely girl he'd had a crush on for the past two years. As he reached her, he could hear the flock of girls giggling over their conversation. He nervously cleared his throat, and began to stutter out her name.

"Ka… Kat-arine…um… K-Katarine…" The sound of his terrified voice went unheard, due to the fact that he hadn't spoken louder than a whisper. Soon enough though, one of the girls had spotted him, and she slyly nudged the blond to look up. As she did, his eyes met hers.

Titus thought he had melted into a puddle right then and there.

Her eyes were a sparkling shade of green, and he thought she must have some sort of magical powers that sent his heart pounding.

"Oh, Hi Titus. How are you?" Katarine asked sweetly. He took a nervous breath, before smiling and nodding to her.

"Mm. Um…listen, K- Katarine… would you… I mean, do you w…" curse his insane shyness. The song changed as he attempted to sputter out his request, and the light on her face changed instantly.

"Oh, this is my favourite song! Titus you have to come dance with me! Come on!" Her hand reached out and grabbed hold of his, pulling him behind her to the dance floor. The startled teen took a moment to steal a glance at his brother, who was laughing and raising his glass in a mock toast.

The song was fast in pace, and Titus secretly wished he had taken Uncle Sherlock's advice by learning how to dance. He decided to stand by and watch as Katarine whipped around, twirling happily to the melody. She smiled at him as she danced, and soon was by his side, slowly directing him how to move his arms in the air. He laughed a bit when she did, and finally started to loosen up on his own. Suddenly though, the fast paced music cut, and a slower song replaced it. Titus looked over to the table, finding that his brother was talking to the man in charge of the music. He was going to kill Timothy later on.

Then again, maybe not. In the next second, he felt a light touch against his shoulders, and looked up to find Katarine meekly smiling at him.

"Is it okay if I have another dance?" Her quiet voice asked, and he found himself nodding eagerly, while at the same time gulping down a the nerves that had decided to cling to his throat.

"Um, Titus?" He looked back up at her, wordlessly asking what she needed.

"It sort of helps if you touch the girl too, when you're dancing. Here, you just put your hands here," she moved her hands to wrap around his, guiding them to her waist, "like that; and then I put my hands up here, like this." Her own hands returned to their former position atop his shoulders. They swayed back and forth for a few minutes, and Titus hoped that his cheeks weren't the same shade as his hair. He doubted it though, considering Katarine had moved her hands to wrap around his neck, effectively pulling herself closer to him. He stammered out some sort of small talk, or what he hoped would be small talk.

"You… you're the prettiest girl I've ever… um, ever known, Katarine." He realized that it wasn't the topic he'd been aiming for (definitely not discussing their upcoming science projects). He heard her gasp a bit at the statement, and he feared she would pull away, or worse, laugh at him.

He hadn't expected the shy and quick kiss that had been placed on his lips.

"Thank you, Titus. For…for the dance, and um…the compliment. You're…you're really sweet." She pulled away from him, before quickly making her way back to her friends, leaving a stunned and, quite frankly, happy young man on the dance floor. Timothy had soon collected him, and directed him to the doors to go home. In the car ride, Titus had remained quiet, unable to focus on anything besides the slight taste of strawberry lip gloss on his lips, which were still curved up in a silly grin.

Perhaps school dances weren't so bad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, there ya go. I figured some lighthearted fun is in order, before all hell breaks loose. I will be posting this to my ffnet account too, so look out for the link to that as well. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to have some more Ginger kisses for you throughout the day.

:D


End file.
